The Bite
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Hozuki Suigetsu, adalah pemuda tampan dengan gigi hiunya, cerewet dan merupakan keponakan dosen Filsafat, Kisame sensei. Tak banyak yang tahu apa kelebihan dari seorang Suigetsu kecuali sang uke yang begitu Tsundere./Slash Fic/SemeSuiXUkeSasu/DLDR


**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **The Bite**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **.**

 **Slash Fic With SuiSasu**

 **Barter Fic With Kak Mayli Zaa aka Cherry Philein**

 **Warning : Random Plot, Lime Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang mata yang nampak tajam itu mendelik, alih-alih saat menangkap sosok pemuda berambut perak yang melemparkan seringaian seksi di bibirnya. Lelaki itu bernama Hozuki Suigetsu, ia hanyalah lelaki berisik yang begitu mencolok di kelas apalagi dengan rambut peraknya yang berkilau. Maniknya yang berwarna ungu dan giginya yang –entah bagaimana- terlihat seperti gigi hiu.

Hozuki Suigetsu adalah keponakan dari Hoshigaki Kisame- _sensei_ –dosen Filsafat penyuka ikan laut yang entah bagaimana bisa tersasar di Fakultas Ekonomi Bisnis-. Suigetsu adalah lelaki yang kelewat ceria, dan bermulut lebar seperti ember. Jadi bukan berarti bibir Suigetsu lebar seukuran ember tapi pria tersebut cukup cerewet untuk disandingkan dengan kecerewetan perempuan-perempuan genit yang berkeliaran di sekitar kampus.

Mungkin tidak banyak yang bisa melihat kelebihan seorag Hozuki Suigetsu, ya, kecuali satu orang. Yap dia! Si tampan dengan rambut _emo_ , si tampan yang begitu _tsundere_ dengan jiwa _ **uke**_ **-** _ish_ nya. Mungkin Suigetsu adalah laki-laki dengan gigi hiu –oke ini tak ada hubugannya sama sekali- atau siapa yang mengira bahwa Suigetsu ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih?! Helllooo?

Yap, jangan memasang wajah cemberut begitu, ah aku tahu banyak dari kalian yang mungkin akan kecewa saat menemukan fakta bahwa _hero_ kita yang satu ini sudah memiliki kekasih! _Well_ , seperti yang kuperkirakan bukan. Haha, baiklah, jadi, Suigetsu sudah memiliki kekasih dan kalian tahu siapa orang –tidak- beruntung itu?

.

"Ck, menjauh!" Uchiha Sasuke kembali mendelik dan mendorong wajah pemuda berambut putih tersebut, dari ciri-cirinya maka tak lain pemuda itu adalah Suigetsu sendiri. Suigetsu nampaknya tidak terlalu menganggap perlakuan Sasuke sebagai suatu hal yang menyebalkan, alih-alih ia malah kembali melebarkan seringai yang menampakkan taring –hiu- miliknya.

"Ayolah, Sasu- _chan~~~_ " Suigetsu membuat suara membujuk dengan embel-embel unyu. Yang dibalas dengan delikan kesal dari sang Uchiha.

"Ck, kau ini! Aku memintamu menjauh, _baka_!" Sasuke kembali menghardik Suigetsu. Kali ini langkahnya dibuat selebar mungkin dan ia sudah meninggalkan pemuda berambut putih itu yang menampilkan ekpresi sebal.

Tak berselang lama tiba-tiba ponsel Suigetsu berdering dan seketika senyum mengembang di bibir lelaki itu.

 **From : Lovely SasUke-** _ **chan**_

 _ **Suigetsu, bisa kau datang ke apartemenku sepulang dari kampus, ada yang ingin kubicarakan!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nggghhhh..." lelaki berambut hitam itu menahan desahan yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia mengigit bibirnya kuat dengan wajah memerah, sementara sosok berambut putih yang tengah mencumbu lehernya nampaknya malah bergerak semakin liar untuk mengecup setiap jengkal kulit putih tersebut. Mengabaikan rintihan protes dari Sasuke, Suigetsu kali ini menarik dangu Sasuke keatas agar ia bisa lebih mudah mejangkau bagian lehernya, menjilat jakun yang dibungkus kulit putih porselen tersebut.

"Nhh..." Sasuke mengigit bibirnya, wajahnya memerah sempurna dan maniknya terpejam, menikmati sensasi dari lelaki yang tengah mencumbui lehernya.

Jilatan tersebut menjalar dari sekitar leher menuju bahu Sasuke yang terbuka, karena Suigetsu menarik kerahnya hingga melonggar sampai bahu.

Krauk!

"ARGHHH!" pekik Sasuke terkejut, tangan kirinya yang bebas refleks menarik rambut Suigetsu –menjambaknya- agar menjauh dari bahunya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri luar biasa akibat gigitan –tidak disengaja- oleh Suigetsu.

"Aduh-aduh~~" Suigetsu juga merintih sembari mengelus kepalanya yang nyeri saat rambutnya dijambak oleh tangan Sasuke. "Kau kasar sekali...!" keluh Suigetsu. Sasuke kembali mendelik, kali ini mata hitamnya melotot seram seakan akan keluar dari rongganya.

"Kau ini, tidak bisa kah melakukannya dengan cara yang **normal**?!" pekik Sasuke.

Suigetsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan tidak normal?" cicit Suigetsu. Sasuke mendengus gemas. Ia menarik pipi pemuda bergigi tajam itu kesal membuat rintihan kembali terdengar dari bibir Suigetsu.

"Normal bukan berarti **mengigitnya** , _baka_!" decak Sasuke. "Kau melakukannya seakan aku adalah paha ayam goreng yang menjadi santapan makan siangmu!"

"Tapi, kau begitu mengiurkan~" rajuk Suigetsu. Sasuke bergidik.

"Kau sebenarnya menganggapku makananmu, atau santapanmu?!" cicit Sasuke dengan dengusan tak percaya.

Suigetsu mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, cukup susah mencerna makna dari kalimat yang diucapkan lelaki Uchiha itu.

"Jadi... kau benar-benar akan menyantapku?!" Sasuke mendelik.

Suigetsu yang paham langsung melebarkan seringainya, ia menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual. Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lapar.

"Jadi, menurutmu?" tangannya terangkat, menepuk kedua bahu Sasuke mantap. Sementara Sasuke mendelik horor. "Aku akan menyantapmu sampai habis, Sas _ **Uke**_ _-chan_ ~~"

Manik Sasuke melebar, keringat dingin terjun dari pelipisnya kala wajah Suigetsu semakin mendekat.

BUAKKK!

"MENJAUH DARIKU! AKU BENCI LAKI-LAKI KANIBAL SEPERTIMU!" Sasuke mengambil langkah seribu setelah sukses meninju Suigetsu hingga terjembab.

Sementara pemuda bermata ungu itu, menatap Sasuke heran. "He?" kemudian ia berlari, mengejar sang Uchiha yang sudah menjauh.

"SASUKEEE! MAKSUDKU BUKAN TENTANG MENYANTAP DAGING MANUSIA! AKU MASIH MENYUKAI DAGING SAPI DAN AYAM!" teriak Suigetsu.

Dan berakhir dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya bisa bikin juga. Maaf kalo aneh dan singkat banget ya kak Zaa, sebenarnya aku ga nemuin ide buat fic slash. Tapi karena udah terlanjur janji jadi kubuatin ala kadarnya –tapi bukan berarti ga niat lho ya- wkwk**

 **The Bite, jadi ceritanya memang fokus pada 'gigitan' Suigetsu. :P wkwk, ya begitulah kembali kepada ke Tcundele an SasUke dan kepolosan Semegetsu. #seenaknyangasihjulukan**

 **Ditengah-tengah menuju akhir tahun menuju tahun baru.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**

 **A/N : hayo bikinin fic SuiSasu dong kak :D**


End file.
